


Keeping It Simple, Epilogue

by Dyce



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyce/pseuds/Dyce
Summary: The end of the story, in which we see how it all works out.





	Keeping It Simple, Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Brief smut and a happy ending.

  
Author's notes: Brief smut and a happy ending.  


* * *

Keeping It Simple, Epilogue

## Keeping It Simple, Epilogue

Epilogue 

Jayne peeled off his shirt, examining the shallow slice along his ribs. Simon had stitched it up nice, but it wasn't healing as fast as it should. 

Well, it was. It just wasn't healing as fast as it used to. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, scowling. He hadn't wanted to think about this. Hadn't thought, for a long time, that it would be a problem. Then when it looked as it might be, he'd tried not to think about it, as if that'd make it go away. 

"You're bothered." River came to kneel on the floor beside him, looking up into his face. 

She always knew. "I can't do this anymore, can I?" he asked, knowing she'd be honest. 

She shook her head slowly. "Reflexes have slowed," she said gently. "Eyesight begins to suffer." 

"I'm getting old." The words tasted sour in his mouth. "Too old to work." 

"Too old for _this_ work." River took his hand, twining her fingers through his. "There are others." 

"Yeah, like what? Ship's cook, maybe?" He couldn't do that. Couldn't be Wash or Kaylee, just sitting home waiting for the others to come back. 

Was that why Simon had left? Because he couldn't stand just sitting and waiting? Maybe it'd been that, more than the fights with Kaylee and Mal, that had driven him away. Jayne had never thought that career _go se_ was the real reason. 

But he'd come back. Learned to live with it, maybe, or maybe he just figured that Kaylee was worth it. They were better now than before... quieter, less stupid fussing. 

"Could find work away from Serenity," River said quietly. 

Jayne blinked at her. "You mean... leave?" 

It had never occurred to him. Serenity was where he'd met River, where they'd stayed after they got married, where their son had been born. Rory had taken his first steps on decking and his third word had been 'boat'... after 'Mama' and 'gun'. Simon had left for three years. Inara had left for good so long ago that Rory didn't even remember her. But he'd never thought to take his own family and go. Serenity was their home. 

"I think we must. We can no longer work as partners in our current trade, so we must find another." River sighed. "It would be good for Rory to have other young persons for company." 

"I guess." Jayne nodded slowly. Nyota Washburne was a sweet kid, but there was only one of her and she was real girly. Rory needed to meet some other boys for more than a day or two at a time. "What'd you have in mind?" 

"Jasper is nice." She smiled up at him. "Good coin to be made for hunters and trappers, and that we can both do. A useful trade for Rory to learn, too, that will not have him shot at so very often." 

Settle. On a planet. Another thing hadn't ever occurred to him. 

Ten years ago, he would have been horrified at the idea. 

Now, looking right down the throat of fifty, with a son near thirteen and starting to think on working for his supper like everyone else, it didn't sound half bad. He didn't want Rory to wind up a hired gun like him, good shot as the boy was. There was always work for a good hunter and tracker, though, anywhere on the Rim had sky and something to hunt. 

But River... "You really wanna give up pilotin' and... and adventure to settle on a planet? Be a hunter an' all?" He frowned, stroking her petal-soft cheek. She looked younger than her thirty-one years, always had. Too young to be retiring from a job she loved for his sake. 

She got up and slid onto his lap, straddling him as his arms slid automatically around her waist. "I want to keep you with me as long as I am able," she said, looping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. "I want my son to have his father as he grows up, and I want him to see sky and taste rain and walk the world a while." 

Jayne nodded, holding her real tight for a moment. "Sounds good," he whispered, not trusting his voice for anything louder. 

It was River's fault. He'd been fine living for the moment, knowing his end would come and not caring overmuch, and then she'd walked into his bunk and offered him that damned half-platinum. Then somehow he'd found himself getting soft on her, trusting her, and then she'd gone and given him a son, which was just icing on the Jayne's-lost-his-independence-and-he-don't-even-care cake. 

He'd never been in love with River, at least not any variation of 'in love' that he'd ever heard tell of or seen play out. There'd been the sex, then the liking, then the trust and the friendship... and then Rory had got born, and while they brought him up they'd passed right over all that messy, miserable heartache and settled into the comfortable affection that a lot of married folks came to in the end. It was a simple thing, always had been, but it was what they wanted and it made them happy. 

And he'd go anywhere, do anything, to win a few more years with her and their son. He'd be ship's cook and like it, if Mal let him, or take them and settle someplace where the sky was blue instead of black, where Rory could make friends and learn a good trade. 

She ground against him and he groaned, sliding a hand up under her shirt. More'n fourteen years, and he still hadn't managed to get enough of her. 

River smiled. "Still the best way to get your attention." 

"Full an' undivided," he agreed, although he did spare just enough to check that she'd locked the door. Rory had walked in on them once, when he was seven, and the resulting embarrassment had led to the longest break in their sexin' since his birth. 

The door was locked, so he applied himself to the always pleasant task of removing River's clothes. Shirt first, then standing up so they could ease each other's pants off. Then her underwear, soft and plain and tantalizing still. She was still beautiful nude - a few more scars than before, but he had a fair number himself. They'd both changed a little over the years, but it didn't matter. Not for this. 

"Must be careful," River breathed, her fingers running along just under the cut across his ribs. She pushed him back to his seat on the bed, moving to straddle him again. Reaching back, she freed her hair from its braid, letting it slide around her shoulders. 

"Screw careful." Jayne leaned in to kiss her hard, running his hands over all that soft-firm-warm flesh that was his and his alone. "Mmm.... second thought, forget careful. Screw _you_ , that's a better plan." 

She was touching him too, working around the cut carefully as her hands roamed and her lips wandered their way along his jaw. "Much better plan. Have always liked that plan." 

"Me too." He leaned back, letting her take the lead this time - injured as he was, best he lie back and let her have her way. 

She chuckled, wrapping her hand around him and tugging sharply so he whimpered and bucked, the pain in his side going right out of his head. "Such a _trial_ to you, letting me have you as I will," she breathed into his ear, bringing to mind the day they'd found out Rory was on his way. "Toying with you, pleasuring myself with you..." 

"Been yours to do with as you will for nigh on fifteen years." Jayne murmured, cupping her breasts in his big hands as she leaned over him. "Think you'd be tired o' gloatin' by now. 

River cooed as he palmed her nipples. "Never tired of it, my Jayne," she murmured, and she leaned down, her mouth taking a wandering path down his chest and stomach while her fingers teased him until he was shaking with the need for her. "You are _mine_ , and you will never be allowed to forget." 

"Yours," he gasped, his eyes crossing a mite as her tongue brushed over his tip. Sex with River was as good now as it had been from the beginning. "Ohhh... damnit, River, ain't it enough I gotta admit I'm gettin' old? You gotta make me rupture somethin' too?" 

She cooed, licking him again. "Damn right," she purred, but she slid up to straddle his groin, teasing him with the soft wetness of her without sliding down. 

Well, there was letting her have her way and just lettin' her be a tease, which Jayne was of no mind to do. He growled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her hips. "C'mere, y'little witch." He pulled her down onto him with the ease of long practice, making her squeal. "Ohh, River... that's it..." 

She growled right back, kissing him long and deep as she wrapped arms and legs around him, holding him close against her. "Deep," she sighed, starting to rock on him. "And close..." 

"Good words." He held her tightly, burrowing his face into her slim neck as they moved together faster. Close, very close, and he couldn't get close enough.... 

* * *

River clung to her husband, arching against the bliss of having him inside her, familiar but never tired of. "Very good... ohhh... very good words..." 

He pulled her down more firmly, squeezing her bottom. "Fuck, River..." he gasped, his pleasure spilling into her until she moaned, her head falling back. That exposed her neck, and he licked and nipped the sensitive skin there, his hands exploring her body. 

"Trying to... throw me off... _oh_!" He'd tweaked her nipple hard, and she broke rhythm to grind down on him. "Childish, counterproductive!" 

"Fun, though..." He played her body far more skilfully than his guitar, and she felt his visceral pleasure in her yelps and gasps. " _Ta ma de_ , love it when you get to makin' noise!" 

River sank her nails into his good shoulder, pressing her mouth to the sensitive spot under his ear. He groaned and she licked again. "I can... make you make noise too..." she managed, and then he pushed his hand down between them and she let out a wail. "We have... oh, God... no stamina!" she protested, feeling the rising tension building between them already. "Can never last...." 

"Don't give a good gorram." Jayne spread his hand over her back, supporting her as she rocked more urgently against him. "Damnit, River... fuck..." 

River let the tide take her, bucking against him, feeling the friction build and build as he swore incoherently, his hands rough and skillful on her body. Then she arched her back, kissing him hard, and then she wailed against his mouth, climaxing sudden and hard and feeling him coming apart under her. 

Jayne let out a muffled groan, relaxing under her and resting his head on her shoulder. "Guess I ain't _that_ old," he mumbled, sounding proud of himself." 

"I have no complaints," River murmured, holding him close. 

She knew she would outlive him, had already sensed the distant approach of the day when she would have no Jayne. But she would keep that day distant for as long as might be, however she could. And if that meant leaving Serenity, then it did. 

* * *

"Mal?" Jayne had found the captain sitting up in the cockpit. He did that a lot these days, whenever Wash was busy with Nyota and Zoe. 

"Hm?" Mal had obviously been many miles away, but he pulled himself back and turned to look at Jayne. "What's up?" 

Jayne closed the door behind him and went to sit down in the co-pilot's seat. "River and I are leaving," he said, not seeing any reason to beat around the bush. "Not right away or nothin', but soon." 

Mal blinked at him. "Any special reason why?" 

Jayne looked away. "I'm too old for this," he muttered, not liking it any more than he had when he first got beat over the head with it. "Can't do the job anymore. River's been coverin' for me, we both know that." 

"I'll own as you ain't quite as fast as you once were, but you're still a good shot, and... leaving?" Mal looked pained, way he always did when he lost one of his own. "Where are you gonna go?" 

"Gonna settle somewhere... River likes Jasper." Jayne shrugged. "She wants Rory to get to know other kids, get used to having sky over his head, that kinda thing. And I'd do well enough as a hunter there... they got a decent fur trade, as well as meat." 

"You could stay." Mal made the offer, but they both knew it was an empty one. Jayne needed work, and there wasn't enough on Serenity for another non-fighter. 

"It was River's idea. She says she wants t'keep me alive long as she can, and I'm kinda with her on that one." Jayne looked out the windows at the stars. "You need some new blood anyways. You an' Zoe ain't that much younger'n I am. You need a coupla young folks still got the good shootin' eyes to back you up, not an old man like me." 

Mal made a sour face. "Oh, I'm getting old, am I?" 

"You're how far off fifty, Mal? Two, three years?" Jayne shrugged. "Zoe's about your age, and Wash ain't but a year or two behind. Kaylee and Simon are skiddin' down that slope towards forty, now, and even River's topped thirty. You need young blood on Serenity, Mal, 'fore someone comes and pitches your grey-haired self out the airlock 'cause they're younger an' faster'n you." 

Mal looked just as sour as Jayne figured he had when he first thought about it, but he nodded reluctantly. "I can see it, I guess. Just hate to see the three of you go. We've been family a long time." 

Jayne nodded, and they both looked away at the embarrassing, unmanly display of emotion. Rocky start they might have had, but in fourteen years they'd gotten close. There was trust, now, and friendship, and it hurt to leave it - though Jayne would never be so soft as to actually come out and say so. "Got to be done, Mal. Wish it didn't, but time don't stand still for anyone." 

Mal nodded. "You got your son to think on, I know that," he said quietly. "Can't blame you for wantin' to be around for him. Just... stay in touch. Don't be disappearin' on us just 'cause you're off the ship." 

"We won't." Jayne cleared his throat. "And you'll stop by when you're in the quadrant, right?" 

"Simon and Kaylee'd kill me dead if I didn't." Mal cleared his throat, too. "You'll stick around long enough to help me pick out some replacements?" 

"Of course. Wouldn't leave you hangin', Mal." It was kind of nice, knowing Mal wanted them to stay. 

"Right." Mal nodded, looking out at the stars with the expression that he fondly believed covered up the fact that he was getting all emotional. "It's going to be much more peaceful around here without Rory. Kid makes all manner of ruckus." 

"That he does." He wasn't anything like as rampageous as Jayne remembered being that age, actually, but he was thirteen and adventurous, which naturally made for a number of disturbances. "You'll finally be able to catch up on some sleep." 

"Yeah." Mal swallowed and made something that was trying to be a smile. "Well... good luck. For finding a place, when you go." 

"Thanks." Jayne nodded. Nothing else really needed saying. 

* * *

The farewells were sad, but not as bad as they might have been. None of them were as young as they had once been, and River knew they had all anticipated this day coming sooner or later. 

Rory was excited, though he was forced to conceal tears when the moment of parting came. He looked forward to the adventure of a new life even as he was grieved and a little frightened by the loss of the old one. 

Nyota cried, only slightly comforted by her aunt Kaylee's promises that she would be allowed to help with Kaylee and Simon's long-awaited baby - a girl, born only a few days before. She had been named Serena. 

Naturally River would not have missed Kaylee's delivery. She had arranged the timing perfectly. 

Simon and Kaylee would join them in time, something River knew and Simon had begun to think about. So she was able to bid her brother and sister farewell without too much grief, and without being overwhelmed by their feelings either. 

Mal would miss Jayne more than River, though naturally he would never admit it. The two men had grown close over the years, and their brief handshake had all the warmth of a hug. He did hug River, cautioning her to look after her big stupid husband and slightly smaller stupid son. This piece of masculine bonding made all three males smile. 

Zoe would miss River the most... the two mothers on Serenity had long been close. River hugged Zoe, hoping that counselling Kaylee as a new mother would help Zoe feel less lonely. 

Wash hugged everyone, including a protesting Jayne. He was sad to see them go, and also beginning to wonder if settling down on some pleasantly pastoral planet might not be worth considering. 

Last farewells were said, and then Serenity lifted away from them. River would have cried, but the comforting certainty of Jayne's increased lifespan consoled her. She might have lost her first home, but she still had her family. 

* * *

Mal looked around. There wasn't a big crowd, the moon's biggest settlement being at best a two-horse town, and surely two fellows that tall shouldn't be hard to spot. 

Rory caught his eye first - sixteen now and nearly Jayne's height. Those broad shoulders and wicked green eyes must be causing considerable alarm among the local mothers and fathers, especially if they were coupled with the Cobb urges. Rory caught his eye and waved, then turned away. A second later an iron-grey head appeared next to the dark curly one, and both started working their way through the crowd towards him. 

Aside from the grey hair, a few more lines, and a slight slump to his broad shoulders - and being a lot cleaner - Jayne didn't look a whole lot different to the merc Mal had hired at gunpoint near twenty years ago. Still big, still muscular, still armed, still wearing a slogan-bedecked t-shirt... but the old Jayne hadn't had _that_ on his chest. 

"Where in hell'd you steal that?" Mal pointed, grinning, as the two Cobbs came up to him. 

Jayne looked down and grinned. "Ain't sure how it happened my own self. Broke up a few bar fights, settled a mess at the whorehouse, next thing I know they're pinnin' a badge on me." 

"Mama was pissed," Rory said happily. "She said we came here so's nobody'd shoot at him, and there he is gettin' made sherriff so every lawbreaker on the whole damn moon can gun for him with a nice shiny star-shaped target." 

Jayne looked embarrassed and proud both at once. "I had to promise her to let the deputies go into any dangerous situations first 'fore she'd quit fussin'." 

"Which was a filthy damn lie," Rory said, shooting his pa a wicked little grin. "But it's okay. Ever since you smacked that guy through that wall everyone's too scared to take you on." 

"It weren't a thick wall or nothin'." Jayne tried not to look smug and failed miserably. 

"I do not believe this. Not only are you married and a father, which I've had a fair spell to get used to, but now you're settled down on a homestead _and_ you're a sherriff." Mal shook his head, not really having to exaggerate his disbelief much. "Jayne Cobb, a lawman. If I'd known twenty years ago how you was going to wind up..." 

"You'da paid me more?" 

"Well, you ain't doin' _that_ well." Mal cleared his throat. "'specially since I happen to have information to the effect that you've masterminded the smugglin' out of a load of furs without payin' Alliance taxes nor dealing through the conglomerate has a monopoly on this moon." 

"Aww, Mal..." That, at least, sounded like the old Jayne. The crooked grin was familiar, too. "The conglomerate pays shit and then jacks the price two hundred percent when it sells on. Figure you can undersell them, take a cut, and the folks 'round here'll still do better." 

Mal looked around. The town was lively, he could see that, and the people looked healthy and happy enough... but everywhere he looked, he saw peeling paint and patched clothes and all the hundred little signs of poverty that couldn't be hid, even when folk were clean and relatively well-fed. "Likely enough they will. You takin' a cut too?" 

Less to his surprise than it would've been in times past, Jayne shook his head. "Rory and I got a bale in the load, but we ain't takin' any extra. River and I got enough saved that we got no need to worry, an' I'm supposed to be lookin' after these folks now." Then his face brightened up. "Hey, there's River. I'll go grab her - it'll take her forever to get away from ol' Hugh, he loves to talk." 

Not quite the same old Jayne, for all he hadn't changed much on the outside. The old Jayne wouldn't have been proud of the responsibility he'd been given, or anxious to better his people's lot once he had people with a lot to worry about. The old Jayne certainly wouldn't have gone over to put an arm around his sweet-faced wife in a possessive manner, laughing at something the gabby old man said as they moved away. "He seems happy." 

"He is." Rory's voice was quiet, but the way he looked at his parents made Mal's throat get a little tight. "They both are." 

"Good." Mal nodded, looking back at Jayne and River. They were talking as they worked their way back through the crowd, smiling at each other with the kind of easy warmth that Zoe and Wash had these days. "Your parents ever tell you how they got together?" 

"Mama offered him half a platinum for no-strings sex," Rory said cheerfully. 

Mal did a quiet double-take, staring at him. "She _paid_ him?" 

Rory nodded. "Yup. They've still got the half-platinum. It's in the original bag and everything." 

Mal stared at the happy couple again. River. Had paid Jayne. For sex. When she was all young and innocent and slightly crazy. 

"Huh." 

(The End) 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Keeping It Simple, Epilogue**   
Series Name:   **Keeping It Simple**   
Author:   **Dyce**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **20k**  |  **03/29/08**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  river/jayne   
Summary:  The end of the story, in which we see how it all works out.   
Notes:  Brief smut and a happy ending.   
  



End file.
